This is a renewal application of our research project, Non-Linear and Stochastic Population Analysis, NIH-1-R01-HD09081-01. We propose to further pursue the illumination of non-linearities in demographic models involving biparental reproduction. We also plan to incorporate related considerations in population genetics and economics. The proposed research includes both deterministic and stochastic considerations.